Waves of Change
by RosieLilyIce93
Summary: Jim Hawkins is graduating from the Interstellar Academy with high marks and high hopes. He longs for the adventures he once had and knows are to come. They just so happen to come faster than he expected! Enter Arabella Viscari, a woman on a mission that has the universe in chaos. After she kidnaps Jim, their worlds are turned upside down. Will they be able to right them?
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

The sky was a crisp, cloudless blue. The gulls were circling over the docks. People were everywhere shouting and laughing. To see everything at once was impossible. The port was far too vast and changed seemingly almost every hour.

One little girl could have been lost in an instant in all the hustle and bustle. Her father though kept a tight grip on her hand. He wasn't trying to protect her from what was around them though. No, he wanted her to see the people, the poor especially.

All about them, in plain sight and hidden away, the poor of the earth were scattered about the dock hoping to be the beneficiary of some meager left overs brought in by the merchant ships. Every time they passed someone begging and in rags, the father would draw the little girl's attention to the person. He would ask how she could help. But the little girl had no answer. She knew she wanted to help, but thought herself too small to do anything.

Upon hearing this, her father smiled. He came to a halt and pointed to a large brigantine being built in the dry docks. This was their answer he said. Getting down on eye level with his child, the father gazed intently at her and explained that even the littlest of life boats can withstand the largest of waves. She would need to be strong to withstand the wave, like challenges their new future with the ship would hold. For if she was strong, she would usher in the wave of change that would shape their world forever.

Gazing at the ship, and then out to the open space, the little girl believed.

And so, the wave began.


	2. Stardust and Chaos

Stardust and Chaos

Jim Hawkins stood on the balcony off the main ballroom of the Governor's mansion. The Darkening sky was riddled with star of all colors and sizes. _I'll be out there soon … _Jim thought to himself watching a star flashed across the sky. Images of a great ship with in command wove in and out of his vision, each new picture bringing a smile to his face.

"JAMES HAWKINS!"

That was until his best friend decided to interrupt him. Turning with a sigh, Jim looked to the gangly youth pushing his way toward him.

"What are you doing out here all on your lonesome Jim?" Adish Moradi asked. Jim paused to look at him. Adish was a good friend but he had a one track mind sometimes and Jim could already tell this was going to be one of them.

"Dreaming." He replied. Explaining himself never helped when it came to Adish. He would just interrupt him and continue like Jim hadn't said anything at all. "Well stop," Adish said. "There will be time for dreaming later. For now though, the entertainment for the party has arrived and you are not going to want to miss this." Adish was now dragging him back into the fancy room with all the fancy people crammed in it.

Jim mentally groaned. Being a part of the Interstellar Academy had been amazing and the life it offered was more than he had ever thought of, but the parties of high society that came with it were a little too much sometimes. The people attending tonight should have been more pleasant seeing as they were friends and family of the graduates, but when the governor had decided to host the after-ceremony party himself, the rest of high society got invited. Although many were kind and curious of the cadets, too many of them were ladies with daughters seeking husbands. Jim didn't think he wanted that yet. All he wanted was to touch the stars again. Girls and a family could wait for now.

But, much to his annoyance, he was being dragged back into the fray.

"They brought in Lesk Dancers!" Adish said with a sly look on his face. "I heard the governor had a taste for all things exotic, but this taking it to the next level."

Jim had heard of the Lesk Dancers before. Beautiful women who wove star dust around them as they danced and then disappeared as soon as their services were complete. There were stories of them dancing so sensually that men had wandered the galaxies searching for them just to see them dance again.

_This will be interesting._ Jim thought quietly. The graduates were usually well behaved but they were still young men. And the sight of beautiful women had a tendency for them to act brashly. _I won't though._ Jim thought positively. He had seen beauty in space and it had yet to be replicated in the form of a woman. Adish on the other hand though probably wouldn't fair as well.

The dancers weren't even in sight yet and he was panting like a dog. The Governor was coming into view. Portly, bushy grey-haired with a loud booming voice, Governor Gerard Soladach was a good man with a tendency to drink a little too much and be quite blunt in the process. Actually he was blunt all the time. But seeing as he was once a student of the Academy as well, he was generally liked by the people.

"Boys!" he cried as he approached them from across the room. "You've arrived just in time! This will be quite the spectacle and I hope a thorough reward for you lads!" Jim and Adish smiled in agreement and began to make small talk. A few minutes in though, Jim stiffened. Sauntering toward them was the deputy governor Willmac Okup. Jim felt dislike stir in his stomach. While Soladach was amiable and kind, Okup was oily and tended to be snobbish.

"Are we ready yet sir?" Okup asked Soladach.

"I believe we are!" said Soladach. He clapped his hands and at once the room darkened to blackness. All was silent for a time. Then the gentle strumming of a mandolin and the steady thump of a drum began to dill the room. Stardust began to descend from nowhere and in the soft glow, four young women appeared.

Each was attired in a similar costume of a mid-length peasant skirt, embroidered blouse, and under bust. All four were completely barefoot. Soon the music began to form a melody and the girls began to dance. It was a mix of belly dancing and flamenco. They started together and then moved through various formations. As this was happening, Jim felt himself moving forward to get a closer look. As he circled them, his eyes came to rest on the girl on the far left. She was graceful and delicate looking. Her costume was a mix of blues, violets, and blacks, glittered with silver and black beading. Her shoulder length blonde hair swirled gently about her shoulders. She seemed to glow like a star had been lit within her. Then her eyes met his and Jim felt his world stop.

Her eyes were swirling with greens, gold and silver. It was like looking at life bloom in front of him. Her eyes smiled at him invitingly. She began to move closer to him, still dancing. Lost in the sway of her movements and the light in her eyes, Jim failed to notice anything else around him. She wove the stardust about her in amazing patterns, each one pleasing to the eye before they faded away. She moved through the crowd deftly yet the entire time she kept her eyes locked with Jim's.

The music tempo shifted and the girl began to spin like a dervish back to her companions. As a group they leapt, stomped, and swayed until … POOF! They vanished in a flash of color and light. For a moment, the room was silent. Then like magic it burst into applause. Jim felt himself come back to his senses and acknowledged the feeling of hollowness in his chest. It felt like the girl had taken a part of his soul with her. She seemed to have been made of a nebula cloud and star light.

Suddenly Jim was wrenched from his thoughts by a rage filled scream. "It's gone!" a woman in red shouted. "My ruby pendant is gone!" And with that chaos ensued as more and more people realized their valuables had been pilfered. The only conclusion was that the Lesk Dancers had done it, but when this was brought up, many of the men began to protest claiming such creatures could not be so vile. Jim though kept his head clear and glanced around looking for anything to help solve this mess. Out of the corner of his eye he Jim saw a flash of gold and violet. He immediately took off running, trying to catch the fleeing dancer. Faster and faster he followed the flashes of color out the mansion and into the streets on Montressor. Eventually he could no longer spot the girl and he slowed to a halt. Bending over to catch his breath, Jim analyzed the situation. The girl could not have gone far. Disappearing in a dark room full of stardust was one thing. Disappearing on an open street? That was completely different.

Lost in his thoughts, Jim failed to notice the shadow behind him. Suddenly there was a sharp pain at the base of his skull. And the world went black.


	3. Welcome Aboard

**Hey folks! Sorry this chapter has taken so long! Semester finals have been eating away at me. But, summer is almost here so the chapters will be flowing soon! Till then enjoy!**

**Oh by the way, I do not own Treasure Planet or anything attached to it!**

Welcome Aboard

There was noise. Too much noise for such a dark space. Jim slowly opened his eyes to try and get his bearings. It appeared he was in a food storage space based on the smells and many shelves of produce. Jim tried to stand up but found that both his hands and feet were bound. After struggling for a few minutes he relaxed against one of the walls and fought to keep his panic from taking over. _I'm a top graduate of the Interstellar Academy for the sake of space! _He thought angrily to himself.

Suddenly the noise from above ceased. The door at the top of the stairs swung open to brightness. This didn't last long as the light was quickly blocked by a massive form in the doorway. The form turned out to be an alien in a frayed coat and breeches. He carried himself with a semblance of authority that seemed out of place with his face. He looked … well he looked kind. His eyes, though dark, were soft and his grayish-red face was not set in the hard panes that Jim usually associated with criminals. His tough though was not gentle.

The alien jerked Jim to his feet with a rough, "Up ye get." and proceeded to drag Jim up into the light. Out in the light Jim could easily tell he was on a ship. Tangles of rope and rigging were everywhere and the smell of solar flux filled the air. It was a handsome ship. A brigantine if he wasn't mistaken. He didn't have long to admire it all though. Jim was promptly shoved to his knees when they reached the stairs leading up to the helm. Silence ensued. Finally Jim couldn't take it anymore.

"Who the hell are you people? What do you want with me? You will not get away with this! I demand to speak to your captain!" The words tumbled out of Jim's mouth faster that he could think to stop them. He looked around at the crew members in desperation. They were a motely bunch, aliens mostly dressed like the gray-red alien but a few were more ragged looking. All appeared to be laughing at him though. "Be quiet you dim-witted louts!" Jim shouted angrily. The group suddenly became tense. On alien moved forward with his fist raised. "You'll pay for that you little …" the alien growled as he approached.

"That'll be enough Mr. Dreck."

Jim whipped his head around only to see the knees of a scuffed pair of brown boots. Jim's eyes slowly gazed up. They finally landed on a pair of eyes. Hard eyes swirling with greens, gold, and silver. A pair of eyes that belonged to a very familiar female. Jim felt his jaw drop.

It was the Lesk dancer. But she didn't look like a dancer anymore. Her golden hair was pulled back into a plait. Her skirts had been exchanged for a pair of tan breeches and a cream men's shirt. Around her waist was a bright red sash. Over all this she wore a long burgundy coat with gold buttons. Even in the midst of the danger around him, Jim was still struck by her beauty.

"If you're finished staring Mr. Hawkins …" Jim snapped back to reality and looked at her. She looked deadly serious but there was an amused light in her eyes.

"I think you'd best be watching your tongue around my men lad. Kindly apologize now." Her voice was stern yet melodious.

"Your … your men?" Jim asked disbelievingly

"Yes my men. Now apologize." she responded.

Jim looked around at the gang of pirates that were now circled about them. Each wore a smug look of satisfaction. No doubt they loved the thought of humiliating a member of Interstellar Navy. Jim swallowed back the anger rising in his throat. "My apologies." he bit out.

"That's better," the young woman nodded. "Now if you will please follow me. Mr. Base?" she turned to the gray-red alien and then proceeded to walk towards the captain's quarters. The gray-red alien dragged Jim to his feet and shoved him through the door and then closed it in his face. Jim slowly turned around to face the woman now leaning upon a handsome mahogany desk. He stared her down for a few minutes. Her gaze was steady and her body completely relaxed. She knew she had the power here.

"I believe you had some questions you wanted answered." she said softly. He could only look at her. The woman heaved a sigh. "You are on board the Cambiar Mr. Hawkins. My name is Arabella Viscari. I am the captain of this vessel whether you believe it or not. Now, please continue with your questions."

Jim could only gap at her. Her voice had totally changed. What had once been a melodious brogue had turned into soft, cultured vibrato. Clearly there was more to this woman than met the eye.

"Mr. Hawkins?"

Jim snapped back to attention. The woman, _Arabella_, he mentally corrected, was gazing at him with an apprehensive look. Jim asked the first question that came to mind.

"Why?"

Arabella stared at him. Then without warning she burst into laughter. She doubled over and laughed and laughed. Jim wasn't sure if what he had said was humorless or if this young woman in front of him had a few screws loose.

Eventually Arabella's laughter subsided in brief giggles. "Forgive me Mr. Hawkins," she gasped, "You were so full of spunk up on deck that the brevity of your question caught me off guard." Her eyes were laughing. For the first time since this whole mess had begun, Jim was able to see the dancer he had originally met in the girl.

"Where to begin …" the Captain mused. She heaved a heavy sigh. "I will be honest with you Mr. Hawkins. You are here for one purpose and one purpose alone. You are bait. You are but a little fish in a very big ocean. And the medium fish I am after will, to my understanding, wants your happiness more than anything."

Jim thought quietly for a few minutes. _I'm fish bait huh? A little fish at that … _he though wryly to himself. _But if I'm the little fish who is the medium fish? Someone who wants me happy? Well there's mom, the Doc and his wife, Ben, and … _and then it him.

"Silver."

Arabella's countenance changed. The light in her eyes became predatory. Her smile grew hard. "Very good Mr. Hawkins. You're a smart man."

Jim felt his temper rising. This audacious woman was using him to get to someone he cared for. This was not going to end well.

"What do you want with him?" Jim tried to keep his calm. Arabella's current positioning was bordering on dangerous and the look in her eyes said she knew exactly what he was thinking.

"He has something I need. Something that I need very much. Something that will fix everything." Once again her countenance had shifted. She sounded desperate and more vulnerable. Jim wasn't having any of it though.

Jim's ire finally won out. "I won't let you do this. You are not using me to get to him. You're the lowest type of scum amongst the nebulas, using others to get what you want. You make me sick!" he shouted.

Jim froze. Arabella had drawn the cutlass sword at her side and held it to his throat. There were flames leaping in her eyes and her mouth was a thin line of anger. She looked every inch the fearsome pirate at that moment and Jim actually feared for his life.

"You know nothing about me. Nothing!" Her voice came out in a strangled whisper. "Don't ever insult me or mine again, understand laddie? Do it and you'll find yourself hanging from the mast."

Arabella pushed him to his knees. She brushed off her coat and strode toward the cabin door. Before stepping out, she paused to speak to him one last time. "You will be bunking in the cabin boy's quarters off this room here. You eat and work amongst my crew. Mr. Base will supervise you throughout your stay here in the Cambiar." She turned to give him another predatory smile.

"Welcome aboard Mr. Hawking."


	4. A Very Different Kind of Pirate

**Hey all! Another chapter yay! Please please please review! I love feed back both good and bad (please don't be too harsh though!) Enjoy!**

**P.S. I own nothing to with Treasure Planet**

A Very Different Kind of Pirate

Arabella Viscari stormed out of her cabin right into her crew. Each face turned toward in her in alarm. Some looked guilty, others apprehensive, but most of them look amused. Obliviously someone (from her guess it was young Mr. Zeb) had been listening at the door and reporting back to the rest of the crew. She knew that their amusement was a sign of approval but the fact that they had been eavesdropping irked her to no end and added to her already black mood.

"Don't ye have some work to be a 'doing?" she shouted, slipping back into the brogue that had become second nature. At once her men turned away to go back to their posts, though nearly all of them were still smirking or shaking their heads. Arabella heaved an inward sigh and turned toward the wheel. Mr. Base stood at it talking with young Mr. Zeb, but by the way his body was angled, she knew he would come if she called. Arabella walked up the steps, passed the wheel to the rail. She paused momentarily at the wheel to lay a hand on Mr. Base's shoulder.

While waiting for Mr. Base to finish his discussion, Arabella gazed out at the stars. She was trembling from head to foot from anger from her previous conversation with the boy. She silently scoffed at herself. _Boy indeed. He was the same age as her. He had the looks of a man though. No, he was a boy to her because he had yet experience true despair. He was still an innocent in that matter of life. Those sky blue eyes of his still held that untarnished hope …_

"Captain?" Mr. Base's polite inquiry broke her from her thoughts. She noiselessly motioned for him to stand beside her. After taking his position they stood quietly for a time. Arabella knew what she wanted to talk about yet the words did not readily come to her. Mr. Base understood though, just as he always did.

"You are doing what is right you know." his said softly.

"How can you be so certain?" Arabella countered. "What Mr. Hawkins said is true. I'm using others for my own gain. I truly am becoming a pirate in every sense of the word. That was never my goal though."

"You are a different kind of pirate though Arabella." Base's voice was firm. "Your actions are directed not by greed or selfishness. They come from a much higher cause and you know it. The boy though does not yet know it. He only sees one side of the situation and the side he sees is rather dark."

Arabella looked Mr., Base squarely in the eyes, searching for the lie that she knew would not be there. Looking away in defeat, she studied the space before her again. It was always changing and yet always the same. In ways the universe reminded her of life on board the Cambiar. It was a calming thought. Yet she still couldn't shake the sadness or anger that seemed to cloak her nowadays.

"How much longer do you think we'll be at this charade Mr. Base?" she asked turning back to him.

"Not very long, I suppose. Word should get out to Silver that we have the boy in no less than one week. After that, I would hazard a guess he'll arrive in another week. After that, I suspect it will take no less than two weeks for this whole mess to reach its end. So all in all, one more month." His voice was confident so Arabella knew not to question him. When it came to timing things, Jonathon Base was never wrong.

"One more bloody month of lies and deceit." she whispered quietly to herself. It seemed like a lifetime. To be honest, the past year had felt like ten lifetimes, so this length of time should have seemed like nothing. But the truth was that they were so close to their final goal that it was hard to be patient. Arabella knew she had to stay strong, for the sake of her crew at the very least and for the sake of Interstellar Federation at the most.

"So what do we do in the meantime hmm?" She asked. Mr. Base stood in thought for a moment, serenely observing the weaving of stars before them.

"Well we are short on flour and if the supply of white vinegar gets any lower, Cook will have a fit. So we should probably stop in Tortan for a spell before making our into the Gama 7 quadrant." Arabella nodded her consent.

"Tell Mr. Zeb to set us on a heading for Tortan then Mr. Base." she ordered.

"Aye, aye Captain." Mr. Base responded before making his way back to the wheel. Before he had gone far though Arabella stopped him.

"And what she I do Mr. Base? What should I do in this calm before the storm?" She knew she was asking for a lot of advice tonight, but she had not felt this lost in a long time. The "conversation" with Mr. Hawkins had left her far more shaken than she would care to admit and she needed the guidance of this man now more than ever. She feared her own temper too much right now to trust her own decisions.

"You, Arabella Titania Viscari, should do what you do best." he replied with a smile creasing his gray-red face.

Arabella stood in thought for a moment.

"So … strike terror into men's hearts while still managing to look graceful and pretty at the same time?" she responded with an attempt at humor.

Mr. Base chuckled quietly. "Not what I had in mind." He laughed.

"Oh. Then what?" Arabella stood in confusion.

Mr. Base walked to stand before her. He gently rested his hands on her shoulders and looked her in the eyes. His own get black ones shown with understanding and fatherly love. "Lead your crew Arabella and follow your heart. It has yet to lead you astray." With that he turned back to his duties and she returned to the rail.

_Lead and follow my heart huh … _she thought to herself. The first part was easy. Leading a crew of over 50 men had come more easily to her than anyone had thought possible. Following her heart though was harder now since it was torn in all different directions. One direction though stood out more than the most she realized.

_Complete your mission._ The words rang in her head. Yes. That was what she would do. She would not run away. After all, she may have been a different kind of pirate, but she was still a pirate.


	5. Something Like the Truth

**And we're back! School is out and the creative juices are flowing. So read and review my friends! **

**P.S. I own nothing of Treasure Planet**

Something Like the Truth

Jim massaged his aching wrists. They hadn't hurt this much since his time aboard the Legacy. For the past three days now he had been mending the sails, swabbing the decks, and helping to load supplies aboard the ship.

He had to admit, nothing was as he expected. The crew heckled him, but was not cruel. Actually they were all fairly friendly and helpful. The only person who seemed to have a problem with him was Mr. Dreck. The aggressive, slimy alien always watched him with a look of pure resentment. Jim had come to avoid him at all costs.

Mr. Base was always within eyesight of him too. He had come to the conclusion that the big gray-red alien was Captain Arabella's first mate. He didn't talk much but lent a helping hand wherever it seemed to be needed. There was also the young Mr. Zeb. He looked human, except for his pale, glassy eyes. Those eyes were those of a blind man, yet Zeb seemed to see everything that happened aboard the Cambiar. He was Jim's age from what he had come to learn and was extremely intelligent.

The fact was that the pirate crew of the Cambiar was the least pirate like crew he had ever met. Not only were they clean and polite, they were united by more than greed or ambition. Jim hadn't been able to tell what that unifying factor for the first day. By the second day though it was clear.

The object of their unification was currently helping recoil a rope up on the poop deck. Every man aboard the ship regarded Arabella with the deepest respect and affection. Jim could see why too. She didn't set herself away from her crew. She was involved in every aspect of the running of the ship. He had yet to hear her raise her voice at a crew member. She seemed to be the perfect captain.

Yet there was something there. Some under lying tension that seemed to emit from her. She looked up at that moment and met Jim's eyes. She was laughing from the light in her eyes. She flashed him that mysterious, come hither smile she had worn as her time as a Lesk dancer. Once again Jim felt the irrational pull to follow her wherever she went.

"Mr. Hawkins!" Mr. Base's shout drew him from his trance. Jim felt his face turn red as everyone turned to look at him. "Put your eyes back in your head if you please." Off in the distance he could hear the captain laughing.

"Yes sir, Mr. Base." Jim said sheepishly. To be honest, life on this ship wasn't half bad. The only thing that could make it better was an end to his want for another one of its enchanting captain's smiles.

**_Later that Night …_**

Arabella once again stood at the rail of her ship. Her body was relaxed but her mind was once again racing through the stars. For the past three days she had been observing Jim Hawkins. He was a hard worker and seemed to get along well with the rest of the crew. He would probably make a very good sailor one day. _That is if he lives through this mess …_ the little voice inside her head whispered. Arabella roughly shook the thought away, yet the feeling of foreboding lingered. Lost in her thoughts, Arabella didn't react when someone came to stand beside her.

"Captain?" Mr. Zeb's voice was soft, yet Arabella jumped as if he had shouted. Putting a hand to her chest, she willed her heart to slow down. "Yes Mr. Zeb?" she asked.

"You've been looking a bit peaked Cap. I thought this might make you feel better." He handed her a steaming cup of what smelled like earl grey tea. Arabella smiled at his thoughtfulness. He truly was a good man. A good man who had a family back on Garnak. A good man who she put in danger far too often.

"Thank you Mr. Zeb. This will most definitely help. Please stay a moment. I'd like the company." Zeb grinned broadly and leaned against the rail next to her as she sipped her tea. The familiar flavor calmed her and helped to settle her mind a bit. She realized that Zeb, though her age, was wise in his own way and might be able to help put her mind at ease.

"Mr. Zeb, what do you believe is the best way to keep someone safe?" she asked quietly. Zeb looked startled at first but quickly fell into thought. After a few short moments, he finally looked her in the eye and answered.

"Be honest with them ma'am. If they know what's coming, there's not much they can't prepare themselves for." Arabella mulled over his words before countering his argument.

"But what if the truth has the potential to cause them to throw themselves into even greater danger?" Once again Zeb thought quietly. The minutes seemed to drag on but Arabella was patient. She needed Zeb's advice and knew that rushing him would not get the desired results.

"Well then ma'am, you tell them something like the truth. You don't lie but you don't tell them anything that might make things worse. That's walking a fine line though because everyone's judgment differs. You've caught to have them prepare for the worst though or nothing good will come of your half-truths." he finally replied.

Arabella considered this for a few minutes. It was definitely something she could manage and it would put her mind at ease. She just had to hope that Mr. Hawkins intuition would hit a wall. Yes, she could phrase what needed to be said in just the right way to keep everyone safe for now.

Turning to Mr. Zeb, she handed him the empty cup and saucer before dismissing him. "Thank you Mr. Zeb. You've been a great help. Please take these back down to cook and head to your bunk. Oh, and please have Mr. Hawkins meet me up here as soon as possible."

Mr. Zeb merely smiled and nodded before turning away. As he walked on, Arabella let her eyes wander back to the stars. They seemed to smile at her. Yes, it was time James Hawkins learned just what he was getting into. Well, at least most of it.


	6. A Mission Most Difficult

**Sorry this has taken so long! I was on vacation without internet so here is the next chapter at long last! Read and review if you please!**

**P.S. I own nothing of Treasure Planet**

* * *

A Mission Most Difficult

Jim Hawkins slowly climbed the stairs to meet with Captain Arabella. He had been expecting an order for a meeting eventually but it was a simple request instead. Zeb had simply said the Captain would be happy for his company. Something in the back of Jim's mind told him that Zeb was twisting Arabella's words but his heart beat faster in spite of it.

Making his way to the top step, Jim's eyes searched her out in the darkness. She wasn't hard to find with her golden hair shining like a beacon in the shadows. He quietly moved to stand at her side. She didn't say anything at first, so Jim took the time to observe her. She was shorter than him, slighter than most girls he had known, yet there was an energy about her. She seemed to radiate life. Her hair was bound back in its customary braid but instead of the full regalia of a pirate captain he'd come to expect, she was in shirtsleeves and plain breeches tucked into a pair of scuffed boots. Yes, even in her simple clothes, leaning against the rail, she looked as lovely as the Lesk Dancer he had once believed her to be.

"You're going to bore a hole through me if you keep staring like that laddie." Her quiet chuckle broke his train of thought. His snapped up to meet hers. Once again they were sparkling and laughing. Jim felt the heat rise in his cheeks but was able to finally answer. "You wished to see me Captain?"

"Yes." she answered. For several more minutes she didn't say anything else, she seemed to be searching his face for something. Her eyes shifted from laughter to wariness to something that looked a good deal like hope. At last she spoke.

"There are two things I wish to discuss with you. First I would like to thank you. You have been a big help these past few days and have worked without complaint. Mr. Base and Mr. Zeb, several of my crew in fact, have told me so in addition to what I myself have seen. I know this is not easy for you but I truly do appreciate it."

Jim could only gape at her. A thank you had been the last thing he'd expected. He quickly gathered himself though to hear more.

"The second thing I wish to discuss is why you are here. Our previous … conversation was not satisfactory for either of us I think." She glanced up at him from beneath her eyelashes. Jim just looked intently at her, willing her to continue.

Arabella heaved a sigh before doing so.

"You have had time to see how this ship and its crew are run I presume?" Jim nodded. "Good." she said. "Then you have seen we are no ordinary pirate crew."

"Yes …" Jim answered slowly.

"The fact of the matter is we are one a mission. A mission that has grown and changed over the course of fifteen years. My father was the original captain of this ship. He robbed vessels for their treasure. But he did not rob for himself. He robbed for the poor people of the Interstellar Alliance. The money he took actually belonged to the people you see, but it was being taken from them by someone high in the Alliance's hierarchy." The words seemed to tumble from her mouth. She looked to Jim to see if he was keeping up.

"So he was a Robin Hood of sorts?" Jim asked cautiously.

"Precisely." Arabella confirmed. "Anyway, his actions didn't go unnoticed. Eventually this person took him away. Kidnapped him." Arabella's voice was an anguished whisper. Jim felt the urge to put an arm of comfort about her thin shoulders but restrained himself waiting for her to go on.

After a shuddering breath, she continued.

"My brother took over immediately. The first thing he did was go after the kidnappers and our father. He almost succeeded too. But they … they caught him. My father was taken back and beaten, while my brother was cut into pieces. They sent him back wrapped in our flag." Her voice was harsh and broken. She was gripping the rail so hard her knuckles were white. By the far off look in her eyes, Jim gathered she was reliving the memory in her mind. He dared to put his hand over hers. Her eyes snapped back to his, the grief still fresh on her face. She took a moment to look down at his hand covering hers.

"That feels nice." she whispered. After staring a moment more she refocused.

"It was then my job to take over. For the first few months we simply sailed from port to port. I was too lost in my grief to do much else. But then we started receiving messages from That Man. He demanded we steal money from true merchant ships to pay back what we had supposedly taken from him. If we didn't, he'd end my father's life just as he had ended my brother's. So we've had no choice to become the true pirates that we were believed to be. I will not lose another loved one like that again." Her eyes were in flames again.

Jim could only nod his head. He couldn't even begin to fathom what that type of loss might feel like. He felt his feelings toward her soften more. She looked so fierce yet so vulnerable in that moment.

Arabella broke eye contact with him and continued.

"About a month ago, his demands changed. He wants something. A something that only John Silver possesses. You are the one person in the whole universe Mr. Silver would risk his life for; therefore you are my small bait for medium in an attempt to catch an ever bigger fish. Whatever happens after Mr. Silver is among us though, I want you to know I wish no harm upon you. In fact I've only told you all this because I want you to be safe in whatever battle ensues from this mess." Her eyes were sincere and warm.

Jim gazed at her a few moments more before finally asking the pressing question.

"What is this 'something'?" he asked.

Arabella barked out a laugh causing Jim to jump. She turned to smirk at him. "You wouldn't believe me even if I told you." she laughed.

"Try me." Jim said smiling. Arabella considered him a moment before shrugging non-chalantly.

"A map." she said lightly. Jim held his breath knowing there was more.

Arabella's lips curved into a secret smile. Jim could only stare at them. They were just … perfect.

He was so lost in gazing at them he almost missed what she said next. Snapping back to attention, Jim focused on the words that came next.

"A map. A map that causes a great door to open a close across the universe." Jim felt the air in his chest fly out. She couldn't be serious! There was no way in heaven or hell that the map had survived.

Collecting his thoughts Jim turned to find Arabella studying him intently, no doubt curious as to his reaction. "That's not possible. The map was destroyed when Treasure Planet blew to smitherings. I saw the place blow myself." Arabella only shrugged.

"Perhaps. Perhaps not. According to our Big Fish, Silver was somehow able to retrieve the map from the rubble. And now that Big Fish wants it. Desperately apparently." she responded.

Jim felt his mind whirling. _It couldn't be possible, could it? _He thought to himself. Then again, if anyone could find the map, it was Silver. Jim looked hopelessly to Arabella. She was once again staring off into space.

"Are you willing to kill Silver to get the map?" he finally asked.

Arabella flinched. She turned to look Jim in the eyes. "No. I don't want any more bloodshed than necessary. My father was a merchant before starting all this so I know how to barter and bargain. John Silver will not lose his life over this Jim Hawkins. You have my word on that."

One look into her eyes and Jim had no doubt that she was telling the truth. This young woman before him has made a vow that he knows she will hold herself to. His instincts had yet to be wrong.

"So what happens after you give over the map and get your father back? Nothing changes right? The big fish just becomes more powerful right? Isn't that what your father's original mission was? Are you just going to let that die?" Jim questioned without pause.

Jim stopped at the look of pain that flashed across her face. She turned from him to face the rail again. He followed her gaze, fighting back the urge to ask more questions. At last her whisper broke the tension.

"I don't know. I've been asking myself those exact same questions for the past month now, and truth be told I haven't the foggiest idea what will happen." Her eyes were full of emotions; so many that Jim couldn't identify them all.

In an instant though, her face hardened and her expression was set in determination. "For now though, my mission is to get my father back. Nothing is going to change that." she continued. Jim knew there was no point in arguing with her. Her face held the same grim determination that his mother's did when he had left aboard the Legacy. All he could do was simply nod.

Arabella once again turned to him. Her face was more serious than he had ever seen it. Arabella seemed to be searching for something in his eyes because they never left his for an instant. After several minutes she nodded to herself and smiled at him. One of those enchanting, heart-stopping smiles. Jim felt the irrational need to once again follow her no matter where she went. He squashed the feeling though. She was a pirate for the love Jupiter's fizzy moons!

_ But she's not just any pirate … _

She kidnapped you!

_She did it for those she loves, just as you would do … _

Silver though!

_Will not be harmed …_

"Jim? What are you thinking?" Arabella's voice drew him away from his internal debate. Her head was cocked to the side, almost like one of those birds he'd seen in port. She looked truly concerned for him. Apparently he did not do a good job of hiding his emotions.

"That's the first time you've just called me Jim." He replied stupidly. Arabella stilled briefly then chuckled softly. Her eyes twinkled in the star light. "Yes, I suppose it is." She said. "I think I might as well use it since we'll be stuck together for a while longer." She teased.

"Does that mean I get to call you just Arabella?" he asked back.

Arabella looked startled at first. Then her expression softened into gentleness. "Yes, when we're alone like this, Arabella will do just fine."

"And will we be alone often?" Jim froze. He could not believe those words had slipped from his mouth! Arabella seemed frozen as well. All they could do was stand there, both lost in their own thoughts. Jim was pretty sure his were written on his face. Arabella on the other hand wore a mask. Only her eyes gave away her thoughts and even those weren't being very forth coming.

They stared at each other for a heartbeat longer before Arabella ended the moment. "I think it's time you retired to your quarters Jim." Her voice was once again a whisper.

"Yeah, yeah, sure ok." Jim turned to leave but stopped short. There was one more question that needed answering.

"Who is the Big Fish?"

Arabella's entire frame shifted. She tensed and that wary light again leapt into her eyes. She clutched the rail tightly. And then … she relaxed. An easy smile played on her lips.

"Nothing you need to concern yourself over Mr. Hawkins." Came her light reply

Jim frowned. "Mr. Hawkins again huh?" he challenged. Arabella frowned in return.

"Jim, believe me. This is something you do not need know and should not know. Please do not ask me ever again." Her voice was tight with worry and angst, but Jim had to press forward.

"Why not? What could me knowing harm?" Arabella's eyes flashed briefly at his impertinence before settling back into concern.

"Why? Because I'm trying to protect you, protect your future. This is a mission most difficult that I've dragged you into. I know that. I know I'm asking for a lot and I don't deserve to, but please, please trust me." Jim focused on her eyes, saw the truth and sighed in defeat. He wouldn't argue with her anymore, for tonight at least.

"Alright."

And with that one word Arabella smiled in relief. "Goodnight then Jim. Sleep well." Her smile was soft and warm and altogether enchanting. Again.

"Goodnight Arabella." He choked out, fighting the urge to stay. He turned from her then and started down the stairs to his cabin. _Trust … _he thought. It was a fragile thing, something so easily broken. Feeling Arabella's eyes on his back, he silently prayed that his trust wasn't misplaced.


	7. Gama 7

**Hello everyone! I am so happy to be back! I regret to inform you that these past months I have been caught between school, internships and trips to places with no bloody internet! But I am back and ready to go so keep checking for update! Read and review!**

Gama 7

Arabella awoke the next morning feeling more hopeful than she had in years. She swung her legs to the floor and made her way to check the cabin boy's lodgings next door. The room was empty. Mr. Base had apparently awoken Jim early. She turned back into her own cabin and readied herself for the day. They were moving into the ridiculously hot Gama 7 quadrant so a coat wouldn't be necessary.

While she brushed her hair, she smiled thinking of last night's conversation with Mr. Hawkins. _Jim _she mentally corrected. She had done the impossible. She had told him all that she could and he was not put in danger. She had the nagging feeling Jim would try and identify the Big Fish, but she would deal with that when the time came.

After throwing on her clothes, Arabella went to check on her ship. Everything was running as smoothly as usual. Well as smoothly as could be expected with Mr. Zeb and Jim chasing Rufus the cat across the deck. Arabella stood against the rail watching the scene unfold before her. Apparently Rufus had stolen Jim's morning rations and Mr. Zeb was attempting to help apprehend the rambunctious feline. Rufus streaked across the deck in several zigzags, causing Mr. Zeb to fall over near the port side rail. Rufus then wove figure eights through the rope coils along the starboard rail which ended up in Jim landing head first in one. Eventually both men charged the cat up the middle of the deck. Sensing an end to the game, Rufus took one last flying leap … into Arabella's arms. Running at full speed but afraid of hurting the captain, both men tried to skid to a halt but crashed into the steps leading up to the poop deck.

Grinning and stroking the panting cat, Arabella took in the sheepish state of the two men. Both looked no worse for the wear except perhaps a bruised pride or two. She casually strolled down the remaining steps to put an end to the morning interruption.

"Well gentlemen, if you two are done making a playground of my ship …" she drawled out. They looked up at her sheepishly. She couldn't help but grin down at them as her eyes searched out for the cook. Finding him red in the face with laughter like the rest of her crew she knew that all would be alright. She did know that they had to watch the rations however and after handing off Rufus to a very unimpressed looking Mr. Base, she gave her breakfast to Jim.

"B-but, Captain …" he stammered out. Arabella held a hand up to stop his protests.

"It has never been my habit to eat much in the morning lad." She said with a smile. Jim still had the decency to look abashed but went over to Zeb to finish his meal. Arabella couldn't help but stare after him. He seemed no worse for the wear after last night's conversation but she wondered what he could be possibly thinking. He was gazing at his bowl of porridge far too intently …

Arabella broke her thoughts after sensing Mr. Base feeling Mr. Base's own eyes upon her. Mentally cursing herself for her actions she whipped around, catching Mr. Base off guard.

"Come Mr. Base. You can let me know of today's schedule up at the wheel." So saying, Arabella stalked off toward the wheel with him following.

After clearing his throat, Mr. Base launched into the days necessities.

The southeast section of the starboard rail needs restained and polished again, Cook has let his pots stack up to an innumerable amount again, the rivets everywhere needed tightened again, two of the hammocks in the crew quarters need restrung again, and the ships computer system is trying to lock in with the local tavern on Rinma."

Arabella quirked her eyebrow at him. "There seems to be an excessive amount of 'agains' Mr. Base. Why is that I wonder?"

Mr. Base shrugged at her and rolled his eyes briefly at her. "You know quite well why the 'agains' keep popping up madam." His expression was one of being unduly put upon. Arabella couldn't help but release a low chuckle.

Coming through the extremely hot Gama 7 quadrant had been against his judgment. It was true there was no real purpose for them to do so to reach their end destination, at least in terms of a straight path. But the truth of the matter was that Arabella didn't want to let her ship sit like a dead duck in the middle of space, waiting on John Silver. So this twisting, turning path was their only option.

Refocusing her attention on her first mate, Arabella gave out the list of morning commands.

"Reset the computer system again and keep Mr. Goliath at it for the remainder of our time here. He's the only one I trust not to try and order drinks through the mess up with the tavern. Have Mr. Zeb and Mr. Canary attend to the rivets. Yell at cook and threaten to take away the rum if he doesn't clean up that bloody mess in the galley. Then have Mr. Hawkins meet me below so we can fix the hammocks."

Base raised an eyebrow at the last command, but gave a sharp solute and proceeded to carry out her orders. Arabella returned to examining her ship and crew. These fixes were minor but they alluded to the fact that things could quickly go wrong. Any day now could be the end of it all. Arabella shuddered at the thought. Her crew was her family. The ship was her home. She would fight till the last breath to keep them and it safe. She only prayed that that day would never come.

She silently scanned the crowd for Jim. Resting her gaze on him, she knew that the prayer would not be answered yes.


	8. Falling Trouble

Falling Trouble

Jim couldn't remember the last time he'd felt heat like this. The Gama 7 quadrant was proving to be the hottest place in space and he wasn't sure he'd ever like to be assigned here. Ever. But, it did have its advantages.

Every day while here, Captain Arabella had been flitting amongst the crew, helping with every nook and cranny that was under inspection. She seemed to have more energy than a super nova and always seemed to have a smile for the crew members. Well except for Cook. She seemed to be getting more and more aggravated with him. Jim understood why though. The man had become belligerent toward everyone, especially the captain.

Still, all-in-all, Jim couldn't complain. He had made a friend in Zeb and Mr. Base seemed to trust him for the most part. The only thing that Jim found himself wanting was more time alone with Arabella. Ever since helping him fix a couple of hammocks, she'd been flying around too much to pay any attention to him in particular.

The second those thoughts came into his head, Jim had to force them away. He knew that none of this could end well, especially for Arabella, so he had to make sure there was no lasting attachment to her.

_One of those smiles though …_

_Stop!_ Jim mentally chided himself. Nothing good could come of these feelings.

Pulling his mind back to his task, Jim scanned the deck, looking for spots he and his mop might have missed. Finding none in sight, he went to find Mr. Base for another task to do. But the first mate wasn't in sight. Neither was Arabella for that matter.

Frowning, Jim started to search the ship. Suddenly he heard shouts in the belly of the ship. He instantly recognized Arabella's yells and, fearing the worst, he sprinted to them. Finally making it to the cargo hold, Jim couldn't help but grimace at the scene before him.

Some of the cargo had fallen, pinning Mr. Base's legs beneath the crates. Zeb and a feline like alien he didn't recognize were throwing all their weight into lifting the crates but to no avail. Arabella appeared outwardly calm but one look into her eyes and Jim knew that she was frantic.

Jim felt his own panic rising. He wasn't a top graduate of the Interstellar Academy for nothing though. Making a quick scan of the room he found several sturdy boards that would make the perfect levers to lift the cargo.

"Zeb, over here!" Jim shouted at his friend while motioning wildly to the boards. Zeb instantly understood. Positioning the boards carefully, he and Zeb turned to Arabella.

"On my signal, one, two, three, NOW!" she cried. The second the crates lifted, the feline alien drug Mr. Base out from the rumble. Unable to hold on any longer, Zeb and Jim let the crates fall back into place. Arabella was already tending to Mr. Base.

She seemed to be checking for any breaks, though Jim could tell she was having a hard time. She was visibly shaking. Gone was the confident, if slightly arrogant, Captain Viscari. Before them all was the young Arabella, trying to keep it together for the man she considered a second father.

"Thank goodness. He's only badly bruised." Arabella's voice was thick with relief. Her vision quickly clouded with worry though. "How did this happen?" she wondered aloud.

Jim turned to look at the other two men. Zeb could only shrug and look bewildered. The other man turned to look at the cargo again. He pushed and prodded for a few moments while the others looked on. Suddenly his eyes widened in shock. Scurrying over to Arabella, he knelt and whispered in her ear.

Arabella went still. Then she began to shack again. But not with worry or fear. Jim knew that look. He'd seen it his first day on board the ship, in Arabella's office. Arabella wasn't fearful. She was enraged. She quickly surged to her feet.

"Get Mr. Base to his quarters. Immediately. Then return to your posts." She commanded in a ragged whisper. Then she stormed off.

"Go after her Jim." Jim turned to look at Zeb. "She shouldn't be alone right now. Bobby and I can get Mr. Zeb settled." Jim nodded and watched the two sailors cart a grimacing Mr. Base off. Before following them and the captain too though, Jim knelt to examine the cargo. The sight made him start.

The line securing the cargo had been cut.


End file.
